Six Years Gone
by Rck.n.Rll
Summary: After years on the road, Hyde finally returns to Point Place. What he's looking for isn't there anymore. Will he be able to pull off his game plan when everything and everyone has changed?  Post Season 8 w/ some adjustments.
1. Steven's Big Adventure

Hello All! I have decided to revive this long abandoned profile with a brand new fic in a brand new fandom I have not ventured in yet. For those that used to follow me in '09, I hope you'll enjoy the following story.

It's my first in T7S, but I assure you that it is a show very much loved.

**DISCLAIMER:** _That 70s Show is not owned by me, sadly. No profit is made from these writings...again...sadly._

This follows events after Season 8. (I'm mostly Season 8 free -minus four or five episodes- so some liberties will be taken...because they _must_.)

* * *

><p>[Prologue]<p>

Steven's Big Adventure

* * *

><p>Hyde had never been this high before.<p>

He reached the top and gripped the trunk of the pine tree for dear life. His eyes were shaded by sunglasses and the only sign of discomfort came from his lips being in a slightly thinner line than normal.

He could see the clouds rolling in waves through the wind while the top of the pine trees stood tall. They hid exactly how high up he was which worked just as well for him. He looked up to see the stars and almost let go of the trunk. The guy at the gas station hadn't been kidding when he said this was the best place in the State to see the sky clearly.

The entire sky looked like someone had spilled millions of rhinestones on indigo. He took out his last smoke from the inside of his jacket and settled down on the sturdiest branch he could find. His uncle's boots rested along the branch while his back leaned on the trunk.

He inhaled the mountain air. Yeah, this was what it was about. Out of all the places he had been in the country, this had to be one his favorites. Right behind the Grand Canyon and that giant lake that mirrored the sky. What was the name again?

Hyde leaned his head back and stared. If he concentrated he could almost make out the stars rotating slowly. Those lights were millions of light years away, with no concerns over the beings on this floating rock. They were brilliant balls of gas whose light transcended time, but to them, he was irrelevant. Yet this irrelevant being couldn't make up his mind for the past –whatever long it'd been.

He had stopped counting the days after the first year. Knowing the number of days going by had only stressed him out and made him panic about taking too much time. He had still kept his promise, though. He sent a postcard to the Formans each time he got into a new destination, the first one his finger would land on when he twirled the display. But then he started noticing the dates the man behind the counter would stamp on the cards before putting them in the bag. So he started putting the money on the counter and walking away before they could stamp it in front of him. The last date he saw was December 12 1980.

After the first year he got rid of his watch, and made sure to stay away from the big cities. He had visited most of them by then anyways. How long had it been? He tried to sum up a rough estimate but so many of the days just bled together. He tried to count the amount of places he had been and gave up halfway. It couldn't have been more than three years. Three and a half max.

He focused on the sky again, and the earthy smells around him. Before his eyes was probably the most insane vision he'd ever had the chance to see. A sky so far out, never-ending. He was on the tallest mountain in the State and still he would never reach the sky. Hell, he'd probably never be able to if he climbed Mt. Everest. How many people ever really got to see things like this? Did conquering the world feel like this?

He closed his eyes briefly. This feeling of contentment, it had only coursed through him once before.

Hyde hiked down the mountain and made it back inside the El Camino. He kicked off the mud caked around his boots before closing the door. He glanced at his face in the rear view mirror and scratched at his beard.

What were the Formans doing now?Was Red still yelling at everyone? Was Mrs. Forman happy not being in Florida? Where was Donna? Were her and Eric back together? He wondered if Kelso was still in Chicago. Where was Fez? How was…-

He opened the glove compartment and slipped the Grateful Dead into his cassette player. He'd stayed away from radios too.

He walked back into the gas station but this time there was a different guy behind the counter. Undeniably he was sporting a porn-stache. Hyde silently laughed and shook his head when memories of himself in '79 came. It seemed galaxies away.

He picked out a postcard and put money on the counter. While the man rang him up he penned down the same address, the only address he'd been writing for God knew how long.

416 Marie Dr.

Point Place, WI

But this time he gave no updates about a boxcar he had hopped on. No news on a band of gypsies he'd stumbled upon or any news on a mountain lion that had scared the shit out of him. This time the words were different.

_Hey Forman,_

_I think this might get to you too late but whatever._

_I'm coming home, man._

_Hyde._

* * *

><p>How'd I do? Was it a worthy return? Please review and you will get the best virtual hugs this cyber world has ever known.<p>

- - RckNRll Ninja


	2. The Lost Boy

Here we are Ladies and Gentlemen, Chapter Uno! I'm sorry it took so long. I had some editing to do before posting.

I will try and update a new chapter at least once a week. Hopefully more than once a week but for now I can promise one.

**Disclaimer: **That 70s Show does not belong to me. ::sadface::

**Dedication:**

To Lisa (MistyMountainHop) for giving me such great feedback and inspiration from her comics.

* * *

><p>The Lost Boy<p>

* * *

><p>He parked a block down. He had seen the Toyota in the driveway but no cruiser. He was expecting Forman to be home but he could have been out on an errand. Either way he wanted to surprise them.<p>

Hyde leaned back in his seat while he rummaged through his duffel bag. He put aside the worn out novel Forman had sent him, the dirty clothes, the granola bars, paper bags and finally wrapped his hand around a can of shaving cream.

He used the water from the canister he'd filled up at the gas station and wiped his face with his shirt as he finished shaving. He pulled on his last clean shirt (Blue Öyster Cult) and dabbed a bit of the cheap aftershave he'd gotten at the gas station on his neck and shirt. He scratched the top of his head. It was too late for a haircut.

Hyde stared at his steering wheel. The leather cover had worn out during the years and the color long faded under so many suns. Maybe it was time he got a new one. A black leather one didn't sound so bad. It would get too hot under sun though, he scratched at a tear.

Hyde was stalling.

"Damn it."

On impulse he popped out of the driver's seat, he rested the strap of his duffel bag on his shoulder and rushed down the street. He didn't bother looking at any of the houses around him. Point Place hadn't changed at all in the time he'd been gone. It was comforting.

His feet pounded on the pavement. He couldn't give himself any time to think. He'd come back for a reason and he had to stick to it. Pavement turned into concrete as he reached the driveway. Huh, funny how he could never get used to the front door.

Gripping the strap of his duffel bag he made it to the sliding doors. He only needed to look in for two seconds. She was home.

Mrs. Forman was in front of the oven pulling something out with that jig in her step that she always had. Even from outside Hyde could hear the trumpets and strings from the radio. She looked the same, with a hairdo slightly puffier than he remembered.

He watched her put the tray on the counter and moved towards the sink. Then he watched as her gaze lifted and locked onto his.

"Steven!"

He stifled a laugh when her hands went up in the air and she started bouncing in place. She kept bouncing as she neared the door and violently slid it aside.

"Steven!" she yelled again. She jumped into him and smothered him in a hug. Hyde's arms immediately went around her tiny frame.

"Hey, Mrs. Forman."

She began to rock him side to side and Hyde could hear sniffles near his ear. She lifted her head and her tiny hands framed Hyde's face.

"Oh, Steven. You're home. You're finally home," she sniffed.

He could see the little tears coming down her face. She had more crow's-feet and little wrinkles than he remembered. She smelled the same, though.

"Yeah," he nodded.

She smiled before covering one of his cheek's in a big smacking kiss. She hopped down from him and stood back to look at him.

"Oh my God, I knew it. You've starved!"

"No, Mrs. Forman," he chuckled.

"Oh!" she ran to the kitchen door. "Red! Red! Come down here!"

She zipped back into the kitchen and pulled out a chair. She patted the seat and Hyde took his cue to sit down. Mrs. Forman took his duffel bag and dropped it near the entrance of the basement. She kissed the top of his head and yanked the fridge open.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're home! It's so perfect, Eric and Donna should be here any minute." She juggled an array of ingredients she kept pulling from the fridge.

"Mrs. Forman I can help-" He started to rise from his seat.

"No! No, Honey, you just stay there," she pulled out bowls, whisks and spoons. "Red! Red, come down already!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"So, Eric and Donna got back together?" he asked.

"Oh yes," she beamed, "Almost two years now. And they- well, I'll let them tell you." She giggled.

Two years. Hyde scratched his jaw; he'd thought it had been longer. He cleared his throat. It actually felt better, knowing it hadn't been that long.

"God damn it Kitty why-"

Hyde jerked around when he heard Red's voice. He stood at the entrance, dead still and staring at him. Hyde quickly got up. They stood in silence.

"Hey-"

"Well," Red raised his voice, "it's about damn time you decided to show the hell up."

"I know I-"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I was-"

"Finding answers?" Red took a deep breath, "This long?"

Hyde stood still as Red came closer to him. He could see a lot of white surfacing on Red's sideburns. His face was worn and weathered. Red stopped in front of him and gave him a long, hard stare.

"You dumbass."

And just like that, Hyde knew he'd been forgiven. Red wrapped two arms around his back and Hyde returned the gesture. This was no time to act tough. Both of them were happy to see each other again.

Red let go and put a hand on Hyde's shoulder.

"It's good to have you back, son."

'Thank you, Sir."

There was a click and flash as Red and Hyde turned to see Kitty holding up the camera.

"Oh, that was so beautiful!" she placed a hand on her heart and smiled.

"Kitty!" Red threw up his hands and walked towards the fridge. He pulled out two beers and headed towards the kitchen table. Hyde waited until Red sat down. Red slid a beer across the table towards him and Hyde sat down in time to catch it.

"You sure picked a good day. Donna and Eric are-"

Just as Red popped his can open, Hyde could hear the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway. Hyde leaned back to catch a better glimpse and frowned when the car pulling up wasn't the Vista Cruiser.

"Oh! It's them! It's them!" Kitty rushed to Hyde's side and started yanking on his sleeve, "Hurry, Steven. Hide!"

"What?"

"Kitty, leave the boy-"

"Stay out of it, Red." She pulled Hyde up and started pushing him towards the hallway leading to the basement. "You just stay there," she whispered and put a finger up to her lips.

"Mrs. Forman, I don't think-"

"Shh!" she giggled and ran back to the sink.

Hyde leaned against the wall as he heard muffled voices coming from the other side of the glass. He stared at the wallpaper, still the same from '79. So little had changed, he smiled. Then he heard the glass doors slide.

"I'm telling you, she's going to kick your ass when you give it to her."

Donna. Her voice was the same.

"She has to pay for last month," Hyde heard Eric's voice. His was different. It still sounded like Forman but there was something… different about it. It was almost like he had the flu. It sounded heavier.

"Hey, Pop."

Again, Hyde heard the sound of clothes being ruffled, of hands patting backs. He heard how Forman and Donna exchanged greetings with his parents.

"Mrs. Forman you okay?" he heard Donna ask.

"Yeah, Mom. You look like… you gotta pee."

"Watch your mouth with your mother."

"Awww, Dad. Did you take out a beer for me?"

It was now or never, man. Hyde slipped out and into the kitchen. He only got two seconds to take in the scene before him, but it was more than enough. In those two seconds he saw Eric lifting the beer from the table. He was dressed in a tan suit jacket, plaid shirt with his hair combed. His shoulders looked broader. He was still a lean guy but he couldn't quite use the word skinny for him anymore.

Donna was smiling at Mrs. Forman. Her hair was red again, completely straight but curved inward at the very end. He didn't have much time to process much else when he saw Donna look up and gasp.

"Nah, man. The beer's mine."

"Oh my God!" Donna's eyes grew wide and her hands flew to cover her mouth.

Eric jumped back and stared at Hyde.

"Holy crap!"

"Hey man," He grinned.

"Surprise!" Mrs. Forman spread her arms out in glee.

"Hyde!" Eric laughed and moved to hug him. Another pair of arms joined the guys. He was enveloped in a mess of arms. He wasn't really sure whose hands were whose.

"You're home!" Donna said into Hyde's ear. The trio moved apart slowly and Eric gave Hyde's arm a light punch.

"That was too long, man."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Hyde coughed. His throat was itchy.

"A pie! A pie! I gotta make a pie!"

* * *

><p>"Hyde, man, you couldn't have come at a better time," Eric said from the green armchair. Donna sat beside Hyde on the couch. They each had glasses of lemonade Mrs. Forman had given them. She'd shooed them into the living room so that she could keep working on her pie.<p>

"Yeah, everyone keeps saying that," Hyde leaned into the couch.

"You look good Hyde," Donna smiled at him, "Different. But good."

Eric nodded. "You look like you haven't seen a decent meal in years."

"I haven't" Hyde laughed.

Donna smiled curiously at him.

"What?" Hyde's smile faded slightly.

"You. It's just… you're definitely different. Lighter."

"Well I lost a shit ton of weight."

Donna shoved his arm with hers. "That's not what I mean, dillhole."

Hyde laughed again, "I know." He leaned forward to take a sip from his lemonade. "So what's this," he motioned between Eric and Donna, "what's with the suits?"

Donna fiddled with the buttons on her white button down blouse and took off her navy jacket. Eric leaned back proudly into the armchair. He placed his hands behind his head.

"We are young professionals, my friend," Eric grinned.

"Eric's been working as a substitute teacher until he can get hired full-time," Donna beamed from the edge of the couch.

"Donna's interning at the Madison Eagle for the current reincarnation of Hitler," Eric smiled as Donna threw him a look.

"You guys live in Madison now? Together?"

"Yeah, at least until I can find a full time job. Oh no!" Eric smacked his forehead. He looked at Donna, "She's going to want to set a date."

"Damn it," Donna winced.

"Who is?"

Donna scooted closer to Hyde and stuck out her hand. Hyde focused on the ring on her left finger. It was a square diamond embedded on a sleek band of silver.

"You guys are engaged? Again?" Hyde looked at Forman.

"Uh-huh!" Donna smiled.

"Mom wouldn't let us move in together until we got married. But I told her I wouldn't have the wedding without you. So we dodge that bullet," Eric wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead. "But now that you're here she's going to insist on a date. A fast one. Damn."

"Well, I'm sorry," Hyde said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Hyde, could you, like, go away for another year or two?" Donna laughed.

"So no wedding bells yet, huh?" he asked.

Forman shook his head and looked at Donna, "No, this time we're making sure we know what we're getting into."

"You guys are killing me with the puppy stares," Hyde took another sip of his lemonade. "You guys are here visiting?"

"Actually no," Forman played with the cuffs of his shirt. "We usually come to pick up my parents on our way down to Chicago but this year they're going to stay home. We just came to pick up some stuff."

"Oh," Hyde set his glass down, "Why Chicago? Kelso?"

"We go every year for Jackie's birthday," Donna pulled at her blouse.

"For Jackie? " Hyde sat up, "Since when?" This was definitely weird.

"Well, it's sort of become this annual thing," Forman shrugged. "It's hard to explain. A lot of things are kind of different."

"Yeah. But, hey," Donna put a hand on his knee, "Come with us. We could get the whole gang back together again!"

"It'll be a band reunion," Eric mock-sighed and put a hand to his chest.

"Fez is up there too?" Hyde felt the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He scratched at it.

"Uh," Eric coughed, "Yeah, he and Jackie moved up there together."

"Wait," Hyde scratched his jaw, "It's September?"

"Yeah, it's the 18th," Donna frowned, "Hyde what date did you think it was?"

"I dunno, I thought it was June or whatever," Hyde shrugged. There was a pit in his stomach. Like he had eaten a bad sandwich or something.

"I know you went off the grid but didn't you check the date before coming back?" Donna moved her hand to his shoulder.

"Not really, I kind of came back on an impulse," Hyde crossed his arms and leaned back into the couch. "I thought it'd been about three years but Mrs. Forman told me you guys got back together two years ago. I guess all that time was in my head."

Eric frowned and leaned forward. His hands were intertwined together and he cleared his voice awkwardly.

"Hyde, man, it's 1985."

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATES:<strong>

* * *

><p>This was originally twice as long but it got to be so long I had to split the one chapter into two.<p>

What does this mean? It means I'll probably be able to post the new chapter tomorrow, as soon as I am done editing and letting my Lil' Poltergeist be the grammar nazi.

Let me know what you think! I write this for you guys so I love hearing from you :)

- RckNRll Ninja


	3. Nightmare on Arnold St

Okay Ladies and Gents, as promised here is Chapter 2 of zee storii. This was where Chapter 1 was going to end but now you get a double dose in one weekend :)

**Disclaimer:** That 70s Show, Led Zeppelin are not owned by moi

**Dedication:**

This one is dedicated to Tumblr user _bitchwhoyoukiddin_ whose reblog with _thestupidhelmet_ inspired me to make a slight tweak to the end of this chapter.

* * *

><p>Nightmare on Arnold St.<p>

* * *

><p>Five years. He'd been gone for five years. Hyde kicked off his boots and slumped onto the cot in his old room. Everything was exactly as he had left it. Not a record or old sock out of place.<p>

Forman and Donna had tried to comfort him. "It's not that different, really," Donna patted his arm. "The hair has been getting worse, though," Forman laughed weakly.

But it _was_ different. Way different. He could see it in Forman's eyes, the way they aged and the way all his features seemed sharper and more angular. Donna, too. Her voice went over smoother and her face seemed much more relaxed than he had remembered. Forman had been in a jacket, tie and jeans. Donna had been wearing a –what did she call it?-Power suit?

"Come with us," Donna had said, "we really missed you."

"I will. I just need to figure out some stuff here first."

Before leaving, Eric had handed him the address they were going to be at.

"Just don't take five years," Forman joked.

Hyde slugged him in the arm.

Who the hell gets lost for five whole damn years? Hyde got up and started pacing around the room. After a while he began to rummage through all his belongings. It didn't take very long; he had taken most of his stuff on the road. He found his good boots, the ones he saved for special occasions.

He stared at them for a bit before deciding to slide them on. At least his feet hadn't grown; they still felt like a glove. He moved towards his nightstand where the record player had been placed.

The basement had changed too. They'd put in a CD player to replace the old stereo. Hyde had only seen one in person when he had been in Ontario. He hadn't really thought they would catch on. The yellow couch was gone and instead there was a black slightly longer one. The stupid helmet was missing. What he thought had been a trash bag wedged between his chair and the sofa ended up being a beanbag chair. His chair was still there though, he had a feeling Forman had something to do with that.

He shuffled through the records he had left behind. He flipped through Bon Scott, Eric Clapton, John Lennon, Mick Jagger, and John Lee Hooker's faces until he landed on Jimmy Page. Jimmy Page and the Holy Trinity. The brown cover was still shiny and unharmed; Hyde studied the maroon letters as a sense of loss clouded him. Had he known this would be their last single, he would have… appreciated it more, he guessed.

He remembered hearing the news at a bar in New York that Bonham had died. It had paralyzed him and he'd been completely lost, unsure of how to react. Those around him had yelled, others were in shock while some of the burly men had even shed a few tears. Hyde had asked for another two shots of whiskey. The rest of the night the bar had refused to play anything but Zeppelin.

He spent the entire week at the same bar, listening to Bonzo keep the band together with his rhythm. When he made it to Memphis the next month he heard Bonham had downed four quadruple vodkas with a hamroll for breakfast the morning he died. He'd kept drinking the entire day until the band finally put him to bed after midnight. He died of asphyxiation from vomit, no drugs had been found.

That night Hyde had asked for two more shots of whiskey. He blasted Moby Dick in his car as he downed one shot and poured the other onto the ground beneath him. That had been his last bit of alcohol.

He was weary and tired by the time he reached Seattle. He'd just come from Los Angeles and Atlanta hardly remembering anything that the cities had to offer. He'd set up in a hotel and spent most of the nights walking around the city or playing pool. It was then he'd gotten Forman's first and last package. It was also when he'd heard the official news that Led Zeppelin would not continue their tour in the US. In fact, they were disbanding.

He hadn't really expected them to go on. There was something about Zeppelin that made them a unit, one element. To lose one meant to lose everything. Hyde forfeited his game of pool. He returned to his hotel, packed his duffel bag and left his watch on the drawer. The only constant in his life was gone, so there was nothing left but to go off the grid.

Five years later he stood in his room holding the only piece of Zeppelin he had left. He walked to the player and placed the record down gently. He returned to his cot and closed his eyes.

Bonham's shuffle beat melded with the piano and brass. Plant's voice joined with an "Oh, Baby." It was different than any of the other songs he'd heard. It was Latin but still undeniably rock and roll.

_Well there's a light in your eye that keeps shining. Like a star that can't wait for the night._

He moved his foot lightly to the beat. How could he have doubted this song? Sure, it had samba, but if anyone could make Brazilian music rock it was Zeppelin.

_You swore that you never would leave me baby, what ever happened to you?_

It had been a while since he had heard Zeppelin like this. His cassette in the car could never compare. It was this, listening to Plant's voice and Jimmy's riffs in his room that made sense…

* * *

><p><em>Are you… listening to Zeppelin?<em>

_No. Stop looking at me like that Steven; it was on when I came in here to wait for you._

_Liar._

_Okay, okay so I was. They're no Frampton, but – don't you glare at me, Steven. They're… kind of nice. Romantic._

_What? No, Zeppelin is not romantic._

_Are you kidding me? He just called her his Queen. Why don't you call me your Queen?_

_I'm not giving you another pet name._

_Fine, but they're still a bunch of gooey lovey romantic-_

_Shut it._

_Fine!_

_Come here._

_ No._

_Stop pouting and come over here._

* * *

><p><em>This is nice.<em>

_Yeah._

_Hey, Steven. Since I listened to Zeppelin you think you could give ABB-_

_Don't push it, Doll._

* * *

><p>"How long are you going to hide in here?"<p>

Hyde opened his eyes just as the guys went full on Latin rhythm and melody. Red was at the entrance of his room, arms folded across his chest.

"I uh, had to clear my head a little," Hyde sat up on his cot to face Red. Red stepped in and sat across from him on one of the boxes. They sat in silence for a couple of moments.

"I uh-" Red cleared his throat and looked around, "I'm sorry we never gave you a better room."

"You guys gave me better than that."

"Yeah, well," Red coughed, "Listen, Kitty sent me down here because she's worried. You've been here a day but you've seem distant and you better have a good reason. She's, we've, missed you a lot."

Hyde sat silently, staring at so much white in Red's hair. He had way too many wrinkles on his face. He shot up and paced a couple of steps.

"I'm just-" Hyde scratched his head, "I'm sorry it was five years. Red, if I'd known-"

"If you'd known you would've come back before you were ready," Red leaned back, "And you would've been right back where you didn't want to be."

Hyde sat back down on his cot and rested his hands on his knees.

"Steven, do you remember what you told me?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"You said you felt trapped, that if you didn't leave you'd be trapped here forever."

Forman and Donna had still been trying to work out their situation. Hyde knew though, that no matter what happened they would both leave Point Place. Forman had only come back to leave again. Kelso had left after the New Years party and hadn't come back since. Fez and Jackie no longer stopped by the basement. Not that he would've let them in had they knocked anyway.

At Grooves he was called owner, but it was no different than what he'd had before. It was more paperwork than music. He was running in place and he needed an out.

"Do you still feel trapped?" Red's voice pulled him back to the present once again.

"No," Hyde said honestly. But still, so much had changed.

"When I came back the first time, too much was different for me too. I had Kitty. You have your friends."

Hyde nodded.

"Do you know why?"

"Why what?"

"Why now. Why you decided to come back now."

Hyde thought back to the mountain. The cold air had stung his skin and the stars were way too high above him. Like rhinestones on indigo.

"Yeah," Hyde looked at Red, "I do."

"Well then," Red stood up, "The world changes, so suck it up." Red moved to the entrance, "Dinner's ready by the way."

Hyde grinned, "Mrs. Forman wouldn't let you eat, huh?"

"Can it and get your ass upstairs."

* * *

><p>Steven Hyde had the worst luck in the world.<p>

When he'd left Point Place, he'd been a man with a mission. A man with enough leftovers in Tupperware to feed Wisconsin, but a man nonetheless. He'd found the address on one of his maps and started heading out that very afternoon. He had his good boots on, his Jimi Hendrix shirt, and a fresh shave. He'd guessed he'd be able to make it to Chicago in just under an hour if he sped. Which he did.

Therein lied the problem. Just as he entered Chicago the damn tire on the left decided to pop. He hadn't screamed, nope. It had been more of a manly yell as he stepped on the brakes and burned a donut on the pavement.

Hyde thanked his luck at having been the only car on the road, because at the time he'd really thought he had been. He'd slipped out of his car and ran to catch the map that had flown out of his hand. Then the fucking mac truck had rammed into his baby.

Hyde ran a hand over his face as he sat in the passenger's seat of the tow truck. Well, it could have been worse, he tried to tell himself. He could have been in the car.

"But my baby!" he blurted out.

"Whadya say?" The driver let out a gruff.

"Nothing," Hyde sank deeper into his seat.

He'd fought with the driver when the tow truck had arrived. The asshole had wanted to take her to a junkyard.

"Listen, Dude, that thing's past repair. No mechanic's gonna want to touch it."

"I'll say when she's past repair you jerkoff. Take me to a damn shop."

Hyde had no time to salvage anything from the wreckage. He closed his eyes and willed the damage away. He didn't even want to look at Chicago; it'd done him wrong once again. The bitch.

When they finally made it to the shop, Hyde's tunnel vision zoomed on the glass doors. He stomped to the counter and rang the bell. First twice. Then he pounded his fist on it.

The guy that came from the back was as tall as Gary Coleman was short. The white shirt under his flannel seemed like it was threatening to tear from the pressure of his nips.

"Can Ah help ya?" Hyde heard a thick Scottish accent that said both 'I can kick your ass' and 'I'd probably yawn while doing it'. Too bad it didn't stop Hyde.

"I need a mechanic," he almost barked, "now."

The guy's grey eyes moved towards the entrance and Hyde knew he was looking at the tow truck try and unload the El Camino.

"Righ'," the guy said casually and bent down behind the counter. He threw down a clipboard, "Fill this ou' and Ah'll go check the damage."

Hyde nodded and felt the floor vibrated as the giant walked towards the entrance.

"Hey, uh-"

"Name's Chibs," Giant said over his shoulder.

"Right, listen, you got a payphone?"

Chibs pointed to his right without looking back and stepped outside. Hyde smirked; he couldn't help but respect that kind of attitude. When he made it to the phone he realized it wasn't a payphone at all, just a normal wall phone. Next to it was a sign that read, "Phone calls are free. Take more than five minutes and you pay my phone bill."

He took out a little slip of paper from his pocket and dialed the number Forman had left him. It only rang once.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Donna," Hyde couldn't help but smile. It still felt surreal to be talking to her again.

"Oh my God, are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Look, something happened-"

"What happened? Are you okay?" she sounded worried.

"Yeah it was just a little wreck-"

"A what!" Hyde heard some shuffling and muffled voices that sounded like arguing in the background. "Where are you?"

"I'm at a shop," Hyde heard bells jingle and he looked up to see Chibs reentering the lobby. He put his hand over the receiver. "Hey man, what's the address to this place?"

Chibs was writing down on a clipboard. "5722 Arnold St," he said without looking up.

"I'm at 5722 Arnold St." Hyde returned to the phone.

"I'm sorry… you're _where_?"

"5722 Arnold St." he said slowly.

He heard even more shuffling on the other side. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of Eric's muffled laughter.

"Is that Forman? Tell him I'm gonna kick his ass. This isn't funny," he threatened.

"No, no of course not," Donna sounded dangerously close to glee herself, "We'll be right there. Ten minutes. Don't go anywhere."

"Where would-"

Click.

Hyde hung up and tried to rub the stress out of his eyes. All these years, his baby had never failed him once. Not one time had she broken down or gotten a flat and she was going to go out like this? She didn't deserve it. Hyde heard the sound of change being dropped down a slot. He saw Chibs move from the lobby to behind the counter.

"Ya need tae fill those ou'," Chibs's accent reached him.

Hyde turned around to face him and nodded. He moved towards the tables and chairs. They were a weird shape, like red lopsided half eggs. Hyde tried to get comfortable as he sat down.

Jimmy Page's acoustic guitar began to fill the room. The sound was soft and Hyde looked up to find it was coming from a jukebox hidden in the far right hand corner of the lobby. He saw Chibs's head nod softly and his respect immediately grew.

Over The Hills and Far Away, not bad. He looked back at the jukebox and noticed there was a black couch just to the left of it. Someone was sleeping on it.

The first thing Hyde noticed was that it was definitely female, and a nice looking one. A black cowboy hat covered her face and Hyde could hear little faint snoring sounds. The second thing Hyde noticed was that she was wearing black boots like the ones he had seen on that punk chick back in Vermont. What was the name? Martins? Except her laces had been white and the girl on the couch had green ones.

Hyde scratched his chin and remembered that there was some kind of meaning behind shoelaces. He shrugged. Shoelaces were shoelaces. People always wanted to complicate shit.

The girl was wearing a sleeveless shirt with some kind of graphic in the front that Hyde couldn't make out. And Hyde definitely noticed the tight dark denim jeans she was wearing. He noticed movement and saw the girl's hand hanging from the couch swaying in the slightest of ways to Page's intro.

"'Ey Boss," he heard Chibs call out, making him jump in his seat. He saw Chibs lean over the counter and call louder to the couch, "Boss lady, Juice needs ya ou' back."

"Ugggh!" came a sound from beneath the cowboy hat.

That little sound was enough to glue Hyde in his chair. The pitch and the tone, it sounded too much like her. Her feet swung over to the side of the couch as she lifted the cowboy hat from her face to the top of her head.

Hyde only had a chance to see the side of her face for a second as her gaze fixated on Chibs, her black hair bounced down onto her shoulders. He heard Jimmy Page finish his intro as Plant started to sing.

_Hey lady, got the love I need… Maybe, more than enough…_

She sauntered to the counter, never once looking back.

"What'd I tell you about playing Zeppelin, Chibs?" she scolded as she passed him and disappeared through the back door.

_Oh darling, darling, darling… walk a while with me…_

Bonzo's drums started to pound heavily in his head. Jimmy's guitar picked up speed and so did the pounding inside Hyde.

He faintly heard the phone ring, and Chibs answer. "Forman and Son's, wha' can Ah do ya for?"

Somewhere in the distance Plant began to croon, emotion spilling from his voice. Hyde only had enough brainpower left to come up with one word.

_Many times I loved, many times been bitten…_

"Jackie?"

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATES:<strong>

* * *

><p>So there you have it :) Next chapter should be up this coming weekend. Until then let me know how much you lovedhated it.

I promise we'll see the whole gang soon.

- RckNRll Ninja


	4. St Kelso's Ire

Guess what guys? It's the weekend!

I want to say I'm sorry I haven't been able to respond to everyone's reviews. I got swamped with school but I do want to let you guys know that I _really_ appreciate all of your reviews; they give me so much inspiration.

**Disclaimer:** Others, not me, own That 70's Show.

**Dedication:**

To the two lovely cups of Mexican coffee that helped me stay up when inspiration bit me.

* * *

><p>St. Kelso's Ire<p>

* * *

><p>Hyde stared at the back entrance. Zeppelin's Over the Hills and Far Away had long ended and moved on to ACDC's Thunderstruck. Hyde couldn't appreciate Chibs's good taste though. Instead, he pushed back against the table and jumped out of his chair. He marched to the front entrance.

"'Ey!" he heard Chibs called out, "Did ya fill out the forms?"

Hyde ignored him and pushed open the door. Once he stepped out all he had to do was look up. There it was, staring at him in the face. Like an idiot, he missed the big gigantic sign twenty feet up in the air.

Forman and Son's Auto Shop

"Holy crap," he breathed out and raked his hands through his hair. He marched back into the lobby. Chibs was gone but Hyde didn't care, he quickly looked around. Sunlight was flooding the lobby from the glass walls; random fake plants stood in each corner.

He moved up to the counter and it was then he noticed all the plaques and certificates. A Certificate of Achievement from the University of Illinois in Engineering was framed on the wall; it was right next to another certificate that read:

National Institute for

Automotive Service Excellence

Be it known that

Jacqueline B. Burkhart

Has successfully passed the examinations and met the experience requirement prescribed by the …

Hyde felt a little lightheaded and he finally turned to see a small plaque on the wall by the jukebox. When he neared it he saw the small plaque read "Forman and Son's Auto Shop est. 1981. Store Manager: Jackie Burkhart." Right next to it was a framed picture of a glowing Jackie holding an over-sized pair of scissors over a green ribbon. Red was holding the other part of the scissors with his arm around Jackie.

A bell jingled behind him.

"Hyde?"

Hyde turned around at his name and found Eric and Donna standing by the entrance. His perception of time was all screwed up because by the time he blinked Donna and Eric were in front of him.

"Hyde," Forman waved his hand in front of him.

"Oh, he knows," Donna, whispered to Eric. Hyde focused as he saw Eric pull out his wallet and give a twenty-dollar bill to Donna.

"Have you seen her yet?" Donna asked. He felt her hand on his shoulder and how she was steering him towards the black leather couch.

"Yeah," Hyde sat down, "I saw her wake up from a nap and head to the back."

"Wait, did you talk to her?" Forman asked.

"Nah, she didn't see me."

"Ha! I said he would see her but wouldn't say anything!" Forman pumped a fist.

"That doesn't count! She didn't even see him!" Donna protested.

"Wasn't part of the deal, Donna."

Donna passed the twenty-dollar bill back to Eric. Hyde shook his head and leaned forward to face Forman and Donna who were sitting on the weird red seats in front of him.

"Can you guys cut it out?"

Eric scooted closer towards Hyde.

"So on a scale of one to ten, how freaked out were you?"

"We were going to tell you before we all came to see Jackie but you found your way here," Donna grinned at him, "All by your little self."

"Hey man, how's the El Camino?" Eric asked.

"Totaled," Hyde rubbed his face.

"Sucks," Donna patted his knee.

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a few moments. It grew awkward.

"Wait," Eric sat up. He pointed a finger at Hyde, "You're wiggin' out way more than I thought you would."

Donna looked at Hyde and tilted her head. "Yeah, I mean we knew it'd be a shocker to see grease monkey Jackie but you're almost catatonic."

"Not real- I mean I knew she liked cars- or did - a long time ago, but I thought – came out of- wasn't ready to see her."

Eric leaned back in his seat and laughed. "Why would you not be ready to-" he stopped laughing and looked at Hyde, "No."

"Hyde…" Donna narrowed her eyes "it's been five years. There's no way you're still…"

"Stop looking at me like that," Hyde crossed his arms, "I said get out of my face!"

"No!" Donna and Eric gasped in unison and sprang up from their chairs.

They had no time to interrogate Hyde further before the sound of thundering steps came from behind the counter. Hyde leaned forward to get a look but Eric pushed him back down. He signaled for him to stay there. Hyde scoffed at Eric.

"Just trust me," Eric whispered.

Hyde leaned back into the couch, out of view from the counter. Eric and Donna moved forward.

"Chibs, I told you to stop letting the smelly hobos come in and use our phone," he heard Jackie's voice.

"Wasn' a hobo. It was the guy with the totaled car," Chibs said.

"Eric! Donna!" Jackie squealed as soon as she caught sight of them. She was carrying a glass vase full of sunflowers. She placed it on the counter before moving to Donna and Eric.

"Oh Donna, your hair!" her arms spread out, "Thank God you changed it. You were staring to look like David Coverdale."

"I missed you too, Bitch," Donna laughed.

Jackie laughed and straightened her shirt. Then she turned her attention to Eric.

"Eric," she said in a low voice.

"Satan," he challenged. Out of nowhere, Eric started running backwards as Jackie ran back behind the counter. Eric stretched his right arm back, like he was getting ready to throw something.

"Think fast, Dorkwad!" Jackie yelled from the counter as she threw something at Eric. He caught a book as Jackie caught the one he had thrown. Jackie turned over the novel and looked at the cover.

"Ender's Game? Eric, this is sci-fi geeky crap!" Jackie yelled.

"Yeah," Eric laughed.

"We agreed!"

"That was before you made me read Princess Daisy!"

"Because you made me read Cosmos!"

"Which I paid for by having to read Rage of Angels!"

Jackie gasped, "You said you liked that one."

"Children," Donna put her hands up and stood between them as Jackie walked back towards them, "Let's not fight. We all know the rules."

Jackie stomped her feet, "It's not fair, I actually picked a really good one for you."

Eric looked down and studied the small book Jackie had thrown at him.

"The Key to Rebecca," Eric sounded doubtful. Hyde watched him turn the novel over and read the back, "Well… doesn't sound _too _bad." He sighed, "Fine, just give it back and I'll try and find another one."

"No," Jackie put a hand on her hip, "It'll give you a head start. I want you to feel bad when I finish it first and you realize how great my book is."

Hyde was getting impatient. All he could see was the back of Jackie while Eric and Donna were facing her. What was up with Jackie and Forman? He was seriously weirded out. Hyde tapped his foot, five years man, he told himself. Why was he waiting? He had to get in there, Hyde stood up.

Donna's eyes grew wide and she elbowed Eric. Eric groaned until he saw Hyde move towards them.

"Uh, Jackie," Eric blurted out nervously, "S-sorry we didn't come over last night when we got into town. We were waiting for a f-friend."

"Eric," Jackie lifted a finger, "I told you I didn't want to meet any of your minimum wage, nerdy talking, polyester wearing teacher hacks with a cereal box degree."

"Wow, you've given that one some thought, huh?"

"Well, I was saving it for you but I figured this was as good as any."

"Jackie," Donna stood in front of her, "What Eric was _trying_ to say was… Well, when we got to Point Place there was someone there with Kitty and Red."

"Someone who hadn't been there… in a while…"

"Bob?" Jackie's hand slid slowly off her hip, "It wasn't Bob was it?"

"Hey Jackie," Hyde said right behind her.

She screamed. She twirled around and abruptly began to smack him with the novel Forman had thrown her. Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Ow! Jackie! It's me!" Hyde tried to cover himself with his arms.

"Ste-Oh my God!" Jackie dropped the book in a second. Her hands went up to her mouth slowly. Hyde couldn't stop staring at her. Her skin still looked smooth, her eyes were still big and brown.

"Holy shit!" she said through her fingers.

"Did you just say 'shit'?" Hyde was taken aback.

"You look-" Jackie gestured at him with her hands. Before she said anything else, she shocked Hyde by wrapping her arms around his shoulders. A quick sniff let him know she wasn't wearing her usual lavender.

"Eww," Jackie said near his ear, "I can feel your bones." She released him and stepped back to take a look at him. The hug had been so light and fleeting, he had hardly felt it. This was not the reaction he had been expecting.

"You smell like mini-mart cologne," she wrinkled her nose. She looked up at his head and her eyes grew wide, "Oh my God, your hair. It's huge! You look like a dirty used cotton swab." She made a face.

"Yeah. Well you look-"

"I know!" she twirled around, "I look badass!"

Hyde could see the logo of the auto shop on her sleeveless shirt, two patches to the left of her chest. One said ASE Certified Automobile Technician while the other had the name "Jacks" in black cursive stitching.

"I own an auto shop!" Jackie clapped her hands.

"Jackie," Forman moved up beside her, his arms crossed, "my _dad_ owns an auto shop."

"Okay, half – whatever."

"Mechanic," Hyde found his voice. Jackie was a mechanic, the very thought was making stupid sensations run through his veins. He relaxed his face. "Far out."

"Hyde," Donna chuckled, "No one says 'far out' anymore."

He had no time to think of a good burn. The bells on the door jingled and the lobby soon filled with the sound of crying. Everyone turned around to face the entrance. Over the top of their heads Hyde could see the sound was coming from a little girl that looked to be around four years old. She was being carried by an extremely tall police officer.

"Jackie!" he heard Kelso's voice. He walked towards the group. Jackie immediately stepped forward and ran to Kelso. "She misses Mommy."

Jackie nodded and took the crying little girl in her arms. Her long brown wavy hair hid her face but Hyde could see that she was missing a shoe and her overalls were caked in mud. The little girl kept crying as Jackie carried her to the back entrance and disappeared.

Jackie and Kelso had a kid? What the hell was going on? Hyde could feel a throbbing pain start in his head.

"Kelso, what happened?" Donna moved towards him.

Kelso stood facing the back entrance behind the counter. "Some punk kid was making fun of her at school today." Kelso whipped his head to face them, "I swear if that little-"

His face froze when his eyes landed on Hyde. He slowly took off his blue cap and Hyde could see the stubble around his chin and cheeks.

"Hyde?" Kelso croaked out.

"Hey Kelso," Hyde grinned. Strands of Kelso's combed back brown hair were falling into his face. He had a strange look that Hyde couldn't read. He watched Kelso walk towards him, determination on his face.

"Kelso-" Donna called out as he passed her.

"Hey ma-" Hyde started.

Crack!

Hyde felt Kelso's fist land squarely on his jaw. His head went flying back while his feet stumbled back. Hyde fought to keep his balance and was barely able to stay standing.

"Kelso! He didn't know," he heard Donna's voice.

"It doesn't matter," Kelso said through gritted teeth.

Once Hyde regained his balance he was able to zero in his vision across the lobby and onto Kelso. He was nursing an injured hand. Immediately, Hyde lunged forward.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on!" Eric intercepted him and pushed him back down onto the couch. The force with which he landed on the couch momentarily shocked Hyde. What the hell was going on? His lip stung as he wiped it with the back of hand. He was bleeding and he could taste the iron in his mouth.

"What the hell?" Jackie walked into the lobby.

"Jackie!" Donna said from beside Kelso, "get your first aid kit."

Jackie pulled one out from behind the counter and tossed it towards Eric. She looked at Donna and Hyde watched Jackie jerk her head slightly. Donna nodded.

"Kelso, why don't we head out and look at that Rolls Royce Juice has been working on?" Donna asked. Hyde could only hear Kelso mutter and mumble about his hand hurting while Donna steered him through the side entrance. Hyde hoped Kelso's hand was broken.

Jackie started heading towards the back entrance.

"Wait," Eric practically jogged to the counter, "where are you going?"

Jackie lifted a hand onto her hip, "I need to find another first aid for Michael's hand"

"Let me help you!"

"You gotta help-"

"I don't wanna" Eric whispered, he pointed at his lip and made a face. Jackie made a swift glance at Hyde. She rolled her eyes.

"It's just blood, you wuss," she hissed before snatching the first aid kit from him. "There should be another inside the clubhouse's bathroom."

"Thanks!" Eric looked relieved and sped out the back door.

Hyde watched as Jackie made his way closer to him. He was trying to keep the bleeding from his lip with his hand. What the hell was going on? The whole friggin' fiasco had him paralyzed. One minute he was hugging Jackie and the next Kelso had clocked him. Since when did that happen? He wasn't even sure what the hell he was supposed to be thinking.

All his brain could make out was Jackie walking towards him in her cowboy hat, dark denim jeans and black boots. Those black boots with the green shoelaces. They looked so silly on such small feet. Yeah, that's why he was fixated on them… because they looked silly.

She grabbed one of the few normal looking blue chairs and twirled it around until the back of it was facing her. She placed it in front of Hyde and sat down. Her arms leaned on the back of the chair.

"How's the little girl?" Hyde said the only thing that could occur to him while he watched Jackie open the first aid kit and rummage through it.

"She's fine. She's sleeping in the clubhouse," Jackie said without looking at him. She pulled out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, cotton balls and a small tube of ointment.

"Why'd Forman split so quick?"

"Try not to talk so much, your jaw must hurt," Jackie placed a cotton ball on the opening of the bottle and tilted it upside down. She placed the cotton ball on Hyde's lip. He immediately winced but he stayed still as it stung.

She was really close to him and he was kind of pissed all he could smell was the stink from the peroxide.

"He had a bad experience with one of his students and a bleeding knee."

"Whah?" Hyde was barely able to ask.

"Eric. That's why he went to go look for the other first aid kit. He's not good around blood."

"Oh," he sighed in relief once Jackie removed the cotton ball.

Before she could reach for the tube of ointment, Hyde put his hand out to stop her.

"What's going on, Jackie?" he asked. Or at least he hoped that's what he asked. The swelling in his lip was making it hard to enunciate. She looked at him, right in the eye and tilted her head, like she was trying to come up with her words.

"You, uh…" she cleared her throat, "Look, when you left you didn't say good-bye to anyone. Not to Fez, not to Donna, not even to Michael. You didn't call, you didn't write. The only people that got anything from you, any kind of sign that you cared were the Formans." Jackie leaned back and rested her arms on the chair. The entire time her eyes never left Hyde's. The intensity was making the pounding from his swelling reach his head.

"You made it pretty clear the only people that ever mattered to you were the Formans, everyone else could eat it. All that was left was for you to do was to put it up on a big tacky billboard."

Hyde felt himself sink in the couch. The pounding had turned into hammering and Jackie's stare was making him uncomfortable…

"I'm sorry I shou-"

"It's cool," Jackie sat back up in the chair and grabbed the ointment tube. She gave him a grin and all the intensity from her eyes was gone, "Michael's the one that's upset."

He sat in silence as Jackie used a cotton swab to apply the ointment on the cut in his lip. He could see the rise and fall of her breathing. Her eyebrows weren't as thin as they used to be, they were fuller but arched the same. What threw Hyde back was that she was hardly wearing any make-up. There was still some of that shiny junk on her lips but the only other thing she had on her face was the pencil black stuff on her eyes.

"Jackie," Hyde could hardly hear his voice. Jackie looked up and met his gaze, "Didn't we hate each other the last time we were-" Something got lodged in Hyde's throat; he couldn't bring himself to say 'together'.

Jacked smiled at him, but it was a smirk that didn't even reach her eyes, "It was a long time ago. Kind of ancient history, you know?"

Hyde nodded slowly.

"Plus," she stood up and moved to the vending machine, "You look like a hobo that came back from war prison. And I," she picked out the can of pop and twirled towards him, "own an auto shop. I can afford to be the bigger person."

She handed him the can of pop and gestured at his lip. Before Hyde could help himself, he laughed. She could still burn like back in the basement. He placed the cold can on his jaw and felt instant relief.

She disappeared behind the counter and came back with a bottle of pills.

"Take two for now. The pain's going to be a bitch in a few hours."

"Jackie," Hyde asked again.

"Yeah?" she stood away from him and crossed her arms.

"You're not telling me everything. Who's the little girl?" Hyde looked up at her. Is she really your kid? He was too afraid to ask.

Jackie whirled around. Her face darkened as she frowned. She marched over to him and Hyde could feel himself shrinking.

"That was Betsy. You know… your _goddaughter_?"

"That's Betsy?" Hyde couldn't help himself from feeling lighter, though now a different dark feeling started creeping in, "She looks so-"

"Small? Yeah," Jackie nodded and sat back on the chair. Certain warmth started to spread into her eyes. Then she blinked.

"Did you know that when you left Michael thought you'd been abducted? He didn't even find out until weeks after you were gone. He went back to the water tower to look for you."

"Because that's where the mother ship would land," Hyde finished.

"Exactly. Well, he was pretty convinced. It took Eric a long time to get through to him. " Jackie stopped talking abruptly. She lifted her hand to her temple and began to massage. "None of us really saw each other that year until after Thanksgiving."

"Why?" Hyde asked.

Jackie shrugged and glanced away. Hyde watched as she started biting on the inside of her lower lip.

"What is it, Jackie?"

Jackie rose from the chair. She walked to the jukebox and stared at it for a while. When she spoke it was barely a whisper. "After Betsy's second Thanksgiving, Brooke got into an accident with some thugs."

"They were mugged?" Hyde started rising from his chair.

Jackie nodded. "They found them because Betsy was crying on the ground next to Brooke. They rushed them to the hospital but- but Brooke-" she started pushing random buttons on the jukebox.

"She didn't-"

Jackie shook her head, "No, she didn't make it."

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATES:<strong>

* * *

><p>So, I really hope you guys liked this chapter. The great news is that the bug has really bitten me so a new chapter might not have to wait until this weekend. I might post it sometime around Monday or Tuesday so stay tuned!<p>

As always, any thoughts or questions in form of reviews make me a very happy midnight joker :D

- RckNRll Ninja


	5. The Steadfast Club

As promised, here is an early update!

**Disclaimer:** That 70's Show is not, has never been and will never be owned by me. A moment of silence please…

**Dedication:**

To my little bug, that wouldn't let me go to sleep until I wrote this chapter down.

* * *

><p>The Steadfast Club<p>

* * *

><p>Hyde found Kelso sitting inside the Rolls Royce when he went into the garage. When he first looked around he noticed the blue Firebird that looked like it badly needed a paintjob. Four garage doors down, he found the black Rolls Royce. As he walked up to it he saw Kelso sitting in the driver's seat, his head down in thought.<p>

Hyde knocked on the window. Kelso looked up, expressionless, and pushed a button to bring the window down.

"You mind?" Hyde gestured at the passenger seat. Kelso responded by unlocking the doors. Hyde slipped in and shut the door. He wasn't quite sure what to say. In his head the plan was for Kelso to speak first and he would just go off that, but Kelso wasn't saying anything. He just looked down at his bandaged hand.

Since Jackie had dropped the news on Hyde he'd been trying to find the right words to say to Kelso.

"That was a good punch," he looked at Kelso through his peripherals.

Kelso laughed weakly, "Yeah, I should've gone for the eye."

"Look man, I'm real sorry about what happened."

"It wasn't your fault. Wasn't worth it anyway," Kelso lifted up his bandaged hand.

They sat in silence again until Kelso spoke. "Why'd you leave without saying goodbye?"

Hyde sighed, because he knew at least one of them would ask this question and he didn't really want to be honest about it. He settled for a half-truth. "Because, I probably wouldn't have gone through with it. I probably would've stayed."

Kelso nodded. "It was tough without you. Brooke's mom wanted to take Betsy away from me at first."

"She what?"

"Yeah, there was almost this whole custody thing. I wasn't responsible enough to take care of her on my own."

"I'm sorry, man."

Kelso leaned back in the driver's seat. "Jackie helped though. She talked to Carol, I don't really know what she said to her but next thing I know she moved to Chicago." Kelso sat up and put his good hand on his chest, his voice pitched higher, "Michael, as Betsy's godmother she is my responsibility too. Someone has to make sure you don't screw up."

"She moved in with you?" Hyde fought not to turn in his seat to face Kelso. He preferred to look straight ahead at the garage door. "How'd Fez take it?"

"Take what? They broke up after three weeks but they're still joined at the hip. He moved up here a few months after Jackie did."

Jackie and Fez had broken up after Hyde left. The pressure in his chest instantly released. What did Kelso mean, joined at the hip? That didn't sound all that much better.

"Are you and uh," Hyde cleared his throat, still looking ahead, "Are you and Jackie back together again?"

Hyde could hear Kelso's booming laugh, "No, that would never work. Good-looking people can't be together. There's no balance."

He felt Kelso's stare on the side of his face. He knew what Kelso was searching for and he also knew that if he let Kelso look at his eyes he would find the answer. He wasn't ready to let anyone know yet, though. Things were way different that he had expected them to be. He needed to tread carefully.

"How's Betsy?"

Kelso smiled and looked at him. It was then Hyde saw something that he'd been suspecting since Jackie had talked to him. There was age in Kelso's eyes; he could still see some of the playfulness, a bit of the mischief that made him Kelso, but it was weighed down. This change freaked him out the most, probably more than seeing Jackie in a mechanic's shirt.

"She's great. She's so smart, man," Kelso's smile grew, "like Brooke. She's smarter than all the other kids in her class. And she gets the most Valentine's Day cards. Just like her daddy."

Hyde laughed. Maybe he wasn't too different. When he stopped laughing he noticed Kelso was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You're all," Kelso gestured at him with his hands, "light and stuff."

"Yeah, I keep gettin' that," he scratched his head and Kelso laughed. "What?"

"You're a puff ball," Kelso pulled a long curl from Hyde' s head.

Hyde slugged him on the arm. "Ow!" Kelso rubbed his shoulder, "I missed this."

* * *

><p>When Hyde and Kelso walked back into the shop's lobby everyone ran up to them.<p>

"We thought you guys had killed each other," Donna reached them.

"My money was on Hyde," Forman stood beside Donna, "Yeah you're all bones but you could've picked up the Vulcan death grip or something on the road. "

"Hey…" Kelso looked at him and grinned, "You're the skinny one now!" he laughed like a doofus. Hyde punched his arm again.

"Ow! Eric's still weaker, though." Forman punched his other arm. "Never mind," he winced, "What is wrong with you guys? I am injured!"

Kelso placed his police cap back on and made his way to one of the round tables. Jackie, without saying a word to Hyde, followed suit.

"Here," Donna fell in step with him as they walked further into the lobby. Eric and Kelso were already seated at one of the round tables near the jukebox. Donna handed him a rubber band, "Jackie said she was getting paranoid just looking at it."

"Gee, thanks," He took the rubber band and tried to tie his hair back. Now he was going to look like one of those biker douche bags. Hyde glanced outside. It was beginning to get dark and a tiny figure in bright clothes was running towards the entrance. The bell above the door jingled and Fez flew in, past everyone and went to Jackie.

Fez's outfit hurt Hyde's vision- bright white pants and a shirt that had random triangles thrown everywhere in colors that made no sense. It looked like teal, faded pink and blue had thrown up on his shirt.

"Jackie! I got your message about the kitty and the trampoline, where is it?" Fez held Jackie's hands in his. Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Fezzie, when is there ever really a kitty on a trampoline?"

"Yeah, I fell for that one last month," Kelso called from his seat.

"You guys are still falling for it?" Forman sat down across from Kelso.

"You just wait and see, " Fez narrowed his eyes, "one day… there _will_ be a kitty on a trampoline. And then who'll laugh? Me! That's who!"

"Hey Fez," Donna called from beside Hyde, "Check it out."

Fez turned his head and gasped. He dropped Jackie's hands and walked towards him, his hands raised to his mouth.

"Can it be?" he whispered once he reached Hyde. He pressed one finger against Hyde's shoulder and gasped again. Fez engulfed him in a massive hug. Hyde was strangely comforted by the fact Fez's hugs still made him uncomfortable. Hyde lightly patted his back before letting go, but Fez's hands landed on his shoulders and push him back with force.

"I told you to never leave me again, you son of a bitch!" Fez smacked his arm.

"Sorry, Fez," he smiled.

"Awwwww!" everyone at the table laughed.

"Shut up."

Fez moved to the table and sat next to Kelso. When Hyde reached the table he noticed he had two options. He could either sit in between Donna and Fez or he could sit between Forman and Kelso.

"Where's Jackie?" he asked. He eyed the lobby in search of the black cowboy hat.

"She had to take a call in the clubhouse," Eric rested his arm on the back of Donna's seat.

"But don't worry, she'll be back soon," Donna grinned at him as Kelso and Fez's stares landed on his face. That made the decision for him. He ignored Donna's teasing and sat between her and Fez - and stepped on her foot beneath the table..

"Ow!"

"Oops," Hyde matched her previous grin. "Sorry about that."

His chair was facing the counter, and he spotted Chibs walking toward them, carrying a jar of bills. He placed the jar in the middle of the table and went to the entrance to turn off the open sign. On his way back to the counter he muttered, "Pizza'll be here in a bit."

"Gonna join us tonight, Chibs?" Eric asked.

"Can't," Chibs kept walking, not missing a step, "Missus is makin' me favorite." He disappeared into the back entrance.

Everyone at the table started shuffling with their pockets. Kelso took out two dollars and placed them inside the jar, Fez followed and Eric placed four bills inside the jar while Donna lightly smacked his arm.

"What's this for?" Hyde asked.

"Funds," Kelso answered and reach backed into his pocket, "I'll put in two for you."

"Funds for what?"

"Jackie's annual auto show," Donna looked at him.

"Her what?" Hyde sat up straight.

"We gotta put it back on the counter before Jackie comes back," Eric picked up the jar and got up from his seat.

"Jackie's been doing this small auto show here at the garage for the past two years," Donna leaned towards him, "It's her way of trying to get the board for the Chicago Auto Show's attention. She hasn't been invited yet but you know Jackie, she's determined."

Jackie's boots made light thuds when she reentered the lobby. She was carrying a pizza box. She placed it on the table and pulled out a set of keys as she walked to the soda machine. She opened up the front of the machine and inside were towers of soda cans.

"What'll it be?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Tab!" Eric and Donna said in unison and Jackie tossed two at them.

"Orange!" Kelso raised his hand and caught the can Jackie threw.

"I want Coke!" Fez clapped.

"I don't have the original, just the new Coke."

Fez made a face, "I'll take Tab."

"I can't really tell the difference," Kelso popped open his pop.

"Are you kidding? New Coke is so obviously inferior," Fez caught his can.

Jackie glanced over her shoulder at Hyde, "So?" she asked, "You want anything?"

"Whatever's fine," he shrugged.

She locked the vending machine back up and placed two Sprite cans on the table. Then she took her seat and leaned her chin on her hand. The rest of the gang was already digging into the pizza. Hyde opened his soda and watched as she drummed her fingers against her cheek. She still had that cowboy hat on and it was creating a shadow over eyes so he couldn't read her properly.

"What's wrong?" Donna asked as she took a bite out of her pizza. The smell of tomato sauce and pepperoni reached Hyde and sent a violent rumble through his stomach. He hadn't eaten since breakfast at the Formans. He grabbed a slice and bit into it. He had to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head. How long had it been since he'd eaten pizza? Why had he ever abandoned such kickass foods like this?

Jackie rubbed her eyes, "The band cancelled. Turns out they got a paying gig and now I have no act for the show this weekend."

"What?" Fez puffed his chest, "Those bastards!"

"I can't blame them," Jackie ignored her slice of pizza, "I'd pick a paying job over a free one."

"Still," Eric leaned forward, "Days before the show? That sucks."

"What am I going to do?" Jackie whined. She rested her head on the table and covered her head with her arms. Donna wrapped an arm around Jackie. Kelso patted her shoulder with one hand while his other lead his pizza slice into his mouth.

"This is a nightmare," Jackie raised her head, "between this and that stupid pile of useless metal that came in today-"

"The El Camino?" Hyde said with his mouth full.

"That heap is yours?" Jackie stared at him.

"Yeah," Hyde swallowed his pizza. "So watch it."

"Why did you bring it here? You should've taken it to a junk yard."

"I should've what?" Hyde put down his pizza.

"Now I have to figure out how to get that junk out of here." Jackie leaned back into her seat and crossed her arms.

"Junk?" Hyde fought hard to not let the anger show in his voice, "Can't you just fix it?"

"Fix it?" Jackie's eyes went wide, "There's nothing left to fix! Not only is the engine shot to hell but there's no hope left for the frame."

"Come on, Jackie," He searched her eyes, "There's gotta be something you can do."

"You'd be better off buying a new car. She's past fixing," she opened her can of soda.

"Bullshit," Hyde clenched his fist.

Jackie leaned forward and looked Hyde directly in the eyes, "I'm a professional, don't contradict me."

Silence loomed over the table. Everyone had forgotten their pizzas and looked from Hyde to Jackie, just waiting for one of them to make a move. Instead, the phone behind the counter rang.

"I'll get it!" Eric shot up from his seat and ran towards it.

Hyde took a deep breath, "Look, Jackie… please. I need you to fix her, I'll pay anything."

"It'd be cheaper if you bought a new one," Jackie took a sip of her soda.

"Jackie!" Eric came back to the table; "There's a Keith on the phone for you."

Jackie shot up from her seat but Donna grabbed her arm. Jackie used her other arm to smack her.

"Ow! Let go of me, you goon!"

"No, I won't let you do this to him," Donna pulled at her belt.

"I'm not. Doing. Anything," Jackie growled as she pushed on Donna's shoulder.

"He's too sweet for this, Jackie," Donna pleaded and wrapped her arm around Jackie's tiny waist.

"I told you," Jackie tried to pull away, "I'm not doing anything." She bent forward and Hyde could see Jackie bite into Donna's shoulder.

"Ow! You bitch!" Donna let go and rubbed her shoulder. Jackie ran behind the counter. "He doesn't deserve this!" Donna yelled after her.

What the hell was that about? And who the hell was Keith?

"So, Hyde," Fez looked up at him, "Where have you been? What have you done?"

"Yeah, how long are you here for?" Kelso asked.

"Whoa," Forman put up a hand, "I thought you were back for good."

"Yeah so did I?" Donna frowned, "Aren't you staying? What gives?"

"Guys," Hyde put up his hands, "Of course I'm staying."

Fez clapped his hands, "Yay! Hyde's back for good!"

"Where did you go?" Kelso took another bite of pizza.

"What did you see?" Donna asked.

"Do you meet many ladies?" Fez waggled his eyebrows.

"Okay," Hyde took a deep breath, "calm down guys. One at a time."

Forman looked at him with a curious stare, "What made you come back?"

Without meaning to, Hyde looked behind their heads and found Jackie. Her back was leaning against the counter, her finger twirled around the telephone cord.

"I was on this mountain in Colorado," he began, his eyes still on Jackie, "It was freakin' tall and it took forever to climb. I started in the morning and made it to the top by nightfall. I climbed a tree, tried to get a better view of the sky. And the stars, man, they were so far out…"

* * *

><p>"<em>We hardly do this anymore."<em>

_Hyde pulled up the blanket to cover them. His arm was acting as her pillow and she snuggled closer to him. They were lying on the El Camino's flatbed staring up at the sky. She always complained about how uncomfortable it was, but he knew she loved it. Maybe she hadn't complained because she'd spent the day buying matching outfits for Betsy and her._

_His hand instinctively went for her head and his fingers combed through her hair. _

"_We're doing it now," he said in barely a whisper. She reached for his hand resting on his chest and slowly traced shapes into his palm. Her scent mixed with the tress and the grass. They'd done this so may times that he always came to expect the scent of lavender with that of mildew and pine needles. _

_She kept outlining shapes into his palm. "Hey Steven," she whispered, "guess my secret." She traced letters with her fingers._

"_I don't know."_

"_Guess."_

"_Hmm, I got nothing." He knew exactly was she was writing. But he always liked it better when she said it._

_She got up and leaned on her elbow, and buried her face into his neck. Her lips hovered over his ear, "I love you."_

_Goose bumps shot from his neck and spread to his spine. No matter how many times he heard it, the reaction was always the same. He couldn't help himself from smiling. "Yeah?" _

_She raised her head and looked at his eyes, her own smile wide, "Yeah." Her finger lightly stroked his nose, "I love your nose, and your lips," she lightly traced them, "but most all I love your eyes."_

"_Really?" he arched an eyebrow and his smile grew._

"_Did you know they changed colors at night?"_

"_What?" he chuckled, she said the weirdest things._

"_They're Clearwater baby blue during the day," she ran a finger across his eyebrow, "When it's cloudy they're almost grey." Her voice fell into a whisper barely audible over the crickets, "They're most beautiful at night. They're dark blue with a little glint in them just like stars. Like rhinestones on indigo."_

_He should have told her she was the most radiant thing he'd ever seen, that her hair always felt like silk when he ran his hands through it or that her scent was the closest thing he had to home. If he'd been really honest he should've said the thing he knew she'd been waiting for since their make-up in Forman's driveway._

_Instead he pulled her close and met her lips with his. He kissed her with everything he had, hoping somehow she'd understand what he wanted to say but couldn't. He poured as much of himself as he could. He kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, and her temple. He kissed her nose and that little space between her chin and neck. _These, I love these. _He hoped she understood. He held her tight and kissed her again. _

_He made love to Jackie Burkhart for the last time._

* * *

><p>"And?"<p>

Hyde snapped his eyes back on the gang around the table. Eric, Kelso and Fez were staring at him intently while Donna was smiling into her hand.

"What?" he asked.

"You were in a tree on a mountain in Colorado and what?" Fez said impatiently.

"Oh," Hyde shrugged. " I just…" he remembered the giant stars; the cold air that stung his face and the earthy scent of the mountain.

"Nothing, man. It was time to come home."

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATES:<strong>

* * *

><p>I responded to all the reviews that I could. (Some of them weren't logged on so I couldn't press the reply button but I want you to know I appreciate you!)<p>

The simple fact that you take the time to write a few words means a lot I've been getting a lot of "Story Alert" emails but the reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things are about to get fun ;)

- RckNRll Ninja


End file.
